


Once In A Lifetime

by thegeeknextdoor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bartender Dean Winchester, M/M, The 80s AU, guitarist Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeeknextdoor/pseuds/thegeeknextdoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Alternate Universe: 80's Style! Oh yeah!) One night Castiel's older brother Gabriel drags him out of his shell to the hottest club. Castiel reluctantly goes through Gabriel's make over and after some coaxing, drinks what Gabriel tells him to. But it's not until Castiel spot's a mystery man across the club that Castiel's interest spikes and sparks truly fly. Will Castiel's life ever be the same? Everybody knows who the mystery man is! Sure they can last through the happy times but can they last through the rough? Hang on tight for this 80's roller coaster! Filled with romance, fluff, comedy, drama, and much more! Destiel & Sabriel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once In A Lifetime

"For the love of everything that is holy! Will you just let loose a little?!" Gabriel says behind Castiel pushing him as they make their way into the crowded club. Castiel immediately tries to turn back around.  
  
"Ohhhhh no, no, no. Not on my watch. Come on, let's get ya somethin' to drink!" Gabriel beams dragging Castiel through the bodies towards the bar.  
  
 _How did I get here?_ Castiel thinks. _I should be at home or working. The couch at home sounds so good right now. Hell working sounds fantastic right now. Just anywhere but here. Here_ with his irreplaceable older brother Gabriel who insisted on making him over and getting him out for a night. Castiel reluctantly agreed, like he had a choice.  
  
They get to the bar and Gabriel orders off two drinks swiftly.  
  
"I don't even get to order my own drink?" Castiel argues.  
  
"Hah! No! Like you'd know to order," Gabriel laughs turning to Cas and then looking over the crowd.  
  
Cas rolls his eyes, "Gab, I've drank alcohol before. I've been to a bar."  
  
"Exactly. You've been to a bar. One little bro. And how many times have you consumed alcohol? What, a handful of times?" Gab jabs looks down at him.  
  
"No," Castiel says defensively, "I've drank a lot. I just don't do it around you!"  
  _Lies!_ Castiel's mind yells, _you've barely had 7 drinks in your entire life Castiel Novak and you're 25._  
  
"Oh really? Well golly gee I must of just let slip on past me," he smirks.  
  
Castiel nods turning away to look anywhere but Gabriel. He just wants to leave, this place is insane. Gabriel was right though, Castiel had only been to one bar in his life. His 21st birthday. Castiel, Gabriel and some friends went out and it was anything but epic at least for Castiel. He honestly didn't get what the big deal was. He didn't know if maybe it was because he _"hadn't found his drink yet"_ or what but he just would rather spend his time doing better things than this. Castiel looks around the crowded dance floor.  
  
The colorful lights swirl across the floor, shadows dance across the walls, it's just dark enough to keep faces anonymous except when the strobe lights hit them. Honestly to Castiel, this place is too high maintenance. It's three stories, used to be a warehouse or something and got remodeled. But now its completely decked out in velvets, heavy booming music, long cascading drapes, long busy bars line both sides of the warehouse. The bottom story is all one dance floor, a stage at the far end that Castiel can barely see. Then he looks up, _seriously? A crystal chandelier?_ Couples crowd the two top stories railings dancing and talking close. _A little too much for me..._  
  
"So?.." Gabriel says bringing Castiel out of his trance.  
  
"What?" Castiel asks.  
  
"I asked, what do you think?" Gabriel smiles gesturing around the place, "Nice huh?"  
  
"Oh yeah, cool," Castiel says talking his drink that arrived from the bar.  
  
"COOL? I get you into the hottest club in town and all you say ' _Oh yeah, COOL!_ '?" Gabriel says putting his drink down, "No! You drink up Cas! Because tonight we're on a mission."  
  
"I'm afraid to ask," Cas deadpans.  
  
"Oh don't worry. I'm on your side. But tonight we're on a mission to pull that stick out of your ass and maybe get you a guy in the process! Now, drink!" He smirks holding his drink up.  
  
Cas rolls his eyes knowing his brother won't give up, grabs his drink and cheers' Gabriel, "I swear if anything bad happens to me-"  
  
"I've got your back baby bro!" Gabriel slaps him on the back.  
  
"That's so reassuring," Castiel mumbles as they both drink.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Castiel splutters spitting the drink back into the cup.  
  
"Alcohol! _GOOD_ alcohol! _NOW FOR THE LAST TIME!_ DRINK!" Gabriel rolls his eyes putting the cup back up to Castiel's mouth.  
  
"Noooo way am I drinking that! It taste like... like... Crap!" Castiel says pushing it back down.  
  
"Stop being a baby! Just drink the damn thing! It'll make all the 6's turn into 10's, if ya know what I mean," Gabriel nudges him.  
  
"Seriously... I'm not just getting drunk so I can get laid, Gab," Castiel says putting his drink back on the bar.  
  
"Castiel! When was the last you got laid?!" Gabriel yells.  
  
Castiel turns so fast back to Gabriel they almost hit, "Shut. Up. Gabriel. I don't want everyone here knowing about my personal life."  
  
"I was just wondering," Gabriel says innocently looking up at his now much bigger seeming little brother.  
  
"Awhile OK, just... Drop it," Castiel says sternly.  
  
"Alright, alright but only if you promise to drink. REALLY drink! I just want you to have fun," Gabriel smiles.  
  
"Fine," Castiel groans.  
  
"Hells yeah! Two bros, one club! Let's do this!" Gabriel jumps.  
  
"Gab, nothing too crazy ok?"  
  
"Of course, of course. I'll even get you a new drink," Gabriel winks.

*

_**~1 Alcohol Filled and Gabriel Filled Teasing Hour Later...~** _

_***  
** _

"Gaaaabbb, it's so comfortable here!," Castiel whines from the huge couch they'd found downstairs with some people Gabriel knew, "I wanna stay with your friends!"  
  
"Yeah Gab let him stay! Come 'ere Cassie," One of the men yelled.  
  
"See!" Cas yelled.  
  
"Come on, I wanna show you something real quick. Don't worry we'll be back later guys," Gabriel said pulling Castiel up.  
  
"You better Gabriel! Or I won't have you on the list anymore!" A tall suave man laughed.  
  
"Who was that?" Castiel almost giggled, yes _giggled,_ looking back as they walked through the dance floor.  
  
"That, right there, was the owner of this big ol' operation. Balthazar Roche. Only one of the wealthiest men in town," Gab said leading Castiel looking for something.  
  
"Oh! I definitely wanna go back," Castiel says trying to turn.  
  
"Hey, whoa! You're a loopy and gold digger drunk? Huh, who knew?" Gabriel says looking over Castiel then pulling him back away.  
  
After a moment they get to one of the sides and Gabriel begins taking Castiel up a steel winding staircase.  
  
Cas looks up and begins to protest, but that's when he see's it. At first it's just a glimpse across the way but it catches his eye. He can see the second story better now, just like earlier there's still a bunch of people dancing and mingling. But there's something he didn't see before or more specifically _someone_. Castiel slowly makes his way up the staircase further, not caring if Gabriel is following or not.

 _It has to be the alcohol,_ Castiel thinks, because this guy is a 10 on Castiel's scale. Which is pretty much unheard of! He's honestly never given much thought to _his type_ but for some reason this mysterious guy he can barely see one side of is suddenly _very much his type_. The mystery man is off to the far side of the club, away from everyone, from all the couples. Just looking over the crowd and leaning on the railing. Castiel is captivated, mezmerized  by this man. His mind fills with questions as he makes his way though the couples mindlessly. _Why is he alone? Is he waiting for someone? Did he get stood up? Is he hurt? He looks like he's in pain? What color are his eyes? This stupid lighting!_ And that's when the mystery man looks up and looks straight at Castiel. They both freeze for a moment. Castiel pushes past a girl to get to the railing slowly. Neither has any idea how long they hold each other's gaze but Castiel is positive he can feel this guy's soul. Suddenly the mystery man blinks, shakes his head and turns to face a tall beautiful, blonde haired woman in a tight red dress. They both smile wide and hug tight.  
  
And that's when Castiel's heart breaks. _Damn it_ , he thinks, _of course_. Castiel let's out a breath he didn't know he was holding and let's go of the railing he didn't realize _he_ was gripping. He turns to find Gabriel right behind him.  
  
  
"Come on. I wanna show you the top story! It's CRAZY up there!" He laughs.  
  
Castiel just goes with it never looking back.  
  
 *****  
  
 ** _~1 More Alcohol Filled, Mopy Cas, and Gabriel Filled Teasing Hour Later...~_**

 *****  
  
"Just _one_ number" Cas asks sarcastically.  
  
  
"Yep," Gabriel perks up taking a swig of his drink.  
  
  
"From any guy here," Cas says looking through the crowd subconsciously tapping his foot.  
  
  
" _No, no, no_. Baby bro," Gabriel says wagging his finger in front of Cas' face.  
  
  
Cas glares at him and smacks his hand away, "Gaaaabbb, come on. What's the catch?"  
  
  
"Not just _anyone,_ but Mr. Hunky Mysterious you've been ogling for the past hour," he says gesturing towards the tall green eyed, sleek haired, gorgeous Greek god, way out of Cas' league if you asked him right now after a few drinks. But the most obvious problem was that he wasn't playing for their team obviously! The women loved him!  
"NO. GABRIEL. That is…" he looks at the man across the dance floor, his head thrown back in laughter as the the men and women around him talk, "no. I am not doing it." Cas says sternly and then turns back to the bar asking for another drink.  
  
  
"Yes. You ARE. I'm done with your mopy ass. I know what you're thinking and no, he's not out of you're your league thanks to my professional work on you! You actually clean up half well! Now if you were wearing that damned tench coat and your converse it'd be another story. BUT no, I SPENT _HOURS_ ON YOU! HAIR, CLOTHES, HOW TO TALK TO BOYS, NOW GO FLY MY LITTLE BIRDIE! GO OUT AND GET A MAN!" Gabriel says pulling Cas away from bar almost making Cas spill his drink. Cas glares at him again but Gabriel just raises his hands and backs away to the bar dancing and shooing him away. Cas rolls his eyes, takes a deep breath, and turns towards crowd. _You can do this, just remember everything Gab taught you. Well not everything, just the useful stuff. You know, use your eyes, be confident, stuff like that. Yeah I can do this._

The mystery man and his friends had moved down to bottom floor to the outer corner so some of them could dance. His back is to Castiel, Castiel takes one last deep breath, confidence building. And then mystery man turns to look at something up over his shoulder and Castiel freezes. The strobe lights hit him just right, his smile is in Castiel's words _, freaking breathtaking_ up close and for the love of god his are the deepest shade of emerald Castiel's ever seen.  
  
"Hey," Mystery man calls out and turns around smirking.  
  
Castiel's in shock, he turns around quickly to make sure there's no one else he could be talking to. He swings back around.  
  
The guy chuckles, dear god honestly he chuckles.  
  
"Me?" Castiel says not really knowing what to do. Everything he'd learned going out the window.  
  
"Yeah you," he laughs again and walks closer, "Do I know you?"  
  
"N- No. I mean, I don't think so," Castiel stutters.  
  
"Hmmm I feel like we've met before. You know, you ever get that feeling?" he says stopping right in front of Castiel.  
  
"Yes," Castiel says not even really thinking.  
  
"So..." the man says putting his hands in his pockets.  
  
"So?" Castiel asks confused.  
  
"I've seen you the last hour ya know? You're not as sneaky as you think," he laughs.  
  
"I wasn't watching you," Castiel laughs.  
  
"I never said you were," The man says raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I mean-"  
  
The man cuts him off smirking, "What I mean is that I've been waiting for you to come over."  
  
"What?" Castiel asks, completely taken back, "You have? Why didn't you just... come to me."  
  
"I don't know. I guess I just... wanted to see what you'd do."  
  
"What if I didn't do anything?!" Castiel interjects.  
  
"Then it wouldn't have been meant to be," the man shrugs.  
  
"So you would have just let me walk out the door?" Castiel ask flatly.  
  
"If that's what it came to then yes. _Very_ reluctantly," he says.  
  
"Okay I'm just... I'm gonna... I'm gonna go," Castiel says gesturing to the bar and turning. He rolls his eyes. _What the hell? But what did I expect? Some guy to just sweep me off my feet?  That would be nice. _From a club?! Hah!_ His thoughts are interrupted by someone yelling to him._  
  
"Hey I'm sorry man, I just.. I suck at this okay," he laughs lightly.  
  
Castiel almost keeps walking but there's those eyes again and the hair and _are those freckles? Oh god,_ he thinks.  
  
"Lemme give you my number and take you out somewhere that isn't so... _this._ " he gestures his hand around the club, "How 'bout it?"  
  
It takes Castiel a whole two seconds, "Yeah, I'd like that," he smiles.  
  
"Awesome! I'm Dean!" He smiles that beautiful slightly sideways smile from before.  
  
"I'm Castiel," Castiel smiles as Dean and him go to the bar to switch numbers.  
  
"Damn, that's a name. Castiel... I like it," he smirks leaning on the bar.  
  
"Thanks, friends call me Cas," Castiel says leaning next to him and writing his number.  
  
"Well _Cas,_ call me when you're free some time," Dean says handing him his number.  
  
"I definitely will Dean," Cas says exchanging his.  
  
"I gotta get back to my brother, but I better here back from you soon Cas!" Dean says backing up.  
  
"Alright," Castiel smiles.  
  
"Seriously Cas, if I have to call-"  
  
"I get it Dean! Go!" Castiel laughs.  
  
Dean turns around and comes back halfway yelling, "I'm dead serious! If I don't get a call back within 72 hours I'm gonna be so heart broken!"  
  
"Go!" Castiel can barely get out the word he's laughing so hard. Dean is beaming, smiling from ear to ear as disappears back into the crowd.  
  



End file.
